Inanimate Insanity II
Inanimate Insanity II (also known as Inanimate Insanity 2) is the second season of Inanimate Insanity, which was released on April 2, 2013, which was the same month Inanimate Insanity, the predecessor, began. Just like last season, the show is an animated competition series on YouTube. The season began with 19 anthropomorphic objects, competing for yet another 1 million dollars. It will have 16 episodes by the time it ends.The team is currently producing and airing Season 2, which will consist of 16 episodes. https://www.inanimateinsanity.com/. This is the final season of the series. Pre-Release Information On June 3, 2012, Adam Katz officially confirmed the second season of Inanimate Insanity on the official YouTube channel. The second season was confirmed in a video concerning II's summer hiatus and the t-shirt contest. On September 8, 2012, Adam posted an update on season 2 showcasing the 4 eligible entries from the t-shirt contest. The viewers were allowed to vote for which character should join Season 2 until October 1 and was to choose from Banana, Rubber Ball, Yin-Yang, and Guitar. Also, during that time, Baseball, Yin-Yang, and Paintbrush were confirmed as season 2 contestants, while Bomb and Taco were confirmed to not compete in Season 2. According to a Facebook post, Inanimate Insanity has stated that a new female contestant needs a clean design, which can be inferred to be Soap. In one of AnimationEpic's real-life trailer videos, a picture of Paintbrush, Baseball, and Yin-Yang standing on Box are seen at the end for a quick moment, with the words "Coming April 2013", officially confirming the release date. This video also confirmed Box as a contestant, although it was created to deceive viewers that Box was simply an ordinary cardboard box. On February 1, 2013, Marshmallow was confirmed to be in Season 2, according to the fifth episode of Ask Adam. It was also stated that two more characters have been revealed, one in a miscellaneous video, and the other in a previous episode. Microphone was been spotted in Episode 18 - Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2) in the corner. Box may also be considered to be the character revealed in the miscellaneous video, as he was shown in "Roger That", but was mistaken for an ordinary cardboard box. On March 1, 2013, a teaser trailer for season two was uploaded, which confirmed Cheesy for Season 2. Fan and Nickel also appeared in the trailer but were not acknowledged for confirmation. silhouette in TheTGrodz's icon.]] On March 17, 2013, it was announced on the official II Facebook page that the first 2 minutes of episode 1 would be released at ObjectCon. On March 30, 2013, ObjectCon accidentally revealed two characters, Box and Suitcase. Characters Returning *Apple *Balloon *Baseball *Knife *Lightbulb *Marshmallow *Nickel *Paintbrush Debuting *Box *Cheesy *Cherries *Dough *Fan *Microphone *Soap *Suitcase *Test Tube *Tissues *Trophy *Yin-Yang Non-Returning *Bomb *Bow *OJ *Paper *Pepper *Pickle *Salt *Taco Staff *MePad *MePhone4 Former Staff *Toilet Contestants Apple2018.png|Apple|link=Apple Balloon2018Pose.png|Balloon|link=Balloon Baseball2018Pose.png|Baseball|link=Baseball Box2017Pose.png|Box|link=Box Cheesy2018.png|Cheesy|link=Cheesy Cherries2018.png|Cherries|link=Cherries Dough2018.png|Dough|link=Dough Fan2018Pose.png|Fan|link=Fan Knife2018Pose.png|Knife|link=Knife Lightbulb2018Pose.png|Lightbulb|link=Lightbulb Marshmallow2018Pose.png|Marshmallow|link=Marshmallow Microphone2018Pose.png|Microphone|link=Microphone Nickel2018Pose.png|Nickel|link=Nickel Paintbrush2018Pose.png|Paintbrush|link=Paintbrush Soap2018Pose.png|Soap|link=Soap Suitcase2018.png|Suitcase|link=Suitcase TestTube2018Pose.png|Test Tube|link=Test Tube Tissues2018Pose.png|Tissues|link=Tissues Trophy2018Pose.png|Trophy|link=Trophy YinYang2018Pose.png|Yin Yang|link=Yin-Yang Staff MePhone2017Pose.png|MePhone 4|link=MePhone4 MePad2017Pose.png|MePad|link=MePad Former Staff Toilet2017Pose.png|Toilet|link=Toilet Drop-outs These characters were originally going to be in Season 2, but were eventually scrapped. The following descriptions are in Taylor Grodin's "Inanimate Insanity Secrets" video at 1:12. *Chip - Actually a French Fry, but called "Chip", like in England. Had an English accent, but hated being called French Fry. *Hot Sauce - Spoke only Spanish, kind of like Baguette speaking French from BOTO. *Game Boy Color - An old timer, didn't really have a clue where he was. It would have a similar appearance to BMO from Adventure Time. *Pearl - Stuck-up and full of herself, wanted to be treated like royalty. * Hay Bale - Western and proud, slightly dim-witted, however. * Frank - Actually a Hot Dog, his name is short for "Frankfurter", and acted as the "Cool Guy". * Goggles - The beta version of Test Tube. Full of "sciencey" stuff. * Textbook - A BIG nerd. Snorted and said many things that no one cared about. Hay Bale and Frank eventually appeared in the show, debuting in "Alternate Reality Show". Their personalities and appearances matched their original concepts. List of Episodes Currently, it is unknown how many episodes will be produced, yet it has been confirmed that there will be at least 16.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P3TNKrn68zc *Tri Your Best's release date was first June 2, then June 12, then July 2, but finally released a week early on June 25. *Cooking for the Grater Good's release date was first September 2, 2013, but was uploaded early on August 23. *The second part of Kick the Bucket was planned to be released on January 6, 2017, but was delayed until January 13. It was delayed again, to be released in late January. It was finally released on February 4, 2017. *Alternate Reality Show was released on Sunday, January 14, 2018. Elimination Order See also: Elimination Table Contestant Reactions In "Marsh on Mars" of the second season, Tissues is eliminated with 700 votes, and Apple in a close second with 554 votes. He then blames it on his "condiShAWn", and sneezes himself into the Rejection Portal. In "Tri Your Best", the Cherries are eliminated with 974 votes, with Yin-Yang coming in second with 878 votes. The Cherries, then, admitted that they sent Marshmallow to Mars, and was then pushed in by Yang. In "Cooking for the Grater Good", Trophy is eliminated with 1,945 votes, with Box coming in second with 739 votes. Trophy denies that he has been eliminated, despite watching the results. Cheesy then cracks a joke, as Trophy questions that he lost to an inanimate cardboard box. He then steps on Box, as Suitcase calls him a monster. Knife then kicks Trophy into the Rejection Portal. In "A Kick in the Right Direction", Box is eliminated with 1,442 votes, as Soap comes in second with 1,102 votes. Soap then exclaims that the "last piece can't be that bad", but spits it out moments after eating the piece. Suitcase then states that she will miss Box. Meanwhile, Nickel sarcastically says that Box was helpful before asking what kind of Box he was. Paintbrush then says that he was a Cardboard box, and says to Nickel: "Can't you tell?" Lightbulb then tells Paintbrush that Box can be whatever it wants to be. Apple then states that she will open the box, before Lightbulb telling Apple to be careful. Apple opens the box and states that there was a taco. However, when Knife opens the box, all he sees is the word "Box" scribbled with pink font. Apple then says that she was close. Afterwards, MePad then kicks Box into the Rejection Portal. In "Let 'Er R.I.P.", Yin-Yang is eliminated with 1,859 votes, with Paintbrush in second with 946 votes. Paintbrush then dodges the pumpkin, as Yin-Yang have their little argument in emotions after watching the results. Yin-Yang then apologizes to the contestants for all the trouble they had caused. This was interrupted as their argument takes a twist, and they fight to the Rejection Portal and is finally eliminated. In "Everything's A-OJ", OJ sues MePhone4 after he crashed his plane on OJ's apartment in episode 1, and for sending the eliminated contestants to OJ's closet without his consent. MePhone4 then denies this and says that he wouldn't hurt a fly, despite killing a fly moments later. Later in the courtroom, Paper defends the plaintiff, whereas Toilet defends the defendant. Moments after commencing, the judge then asks for the speech from a witness. The crowd and judge then tears up. The judge then says that he's never been so moved by a testimony. He then claims the sentencing for "unlawful detention, imprisonment, and a freaky portal that the defense claims just randomly opened one day". MePhone4's original sentencing was 1 hour in jail but was then increased to a day after Toilet splashed the judge with water. Soon after, OJ takes over and looks at his script. They then do the elimination. Both teams said that they won the challenge, and so, OJ picked one to be eliminated. After MePhone's return from the slammer, MePad revealed the results, and Apple is eliminated with 2,045 votes, while Paintbrush was second with 791 votes. In "Theft and Battery", Cheesy is eliminated with a record 2,605 votes, and Balloon comes in second with 768. To which he decided to start becoming funnier (which Microphone said was better than him going back to doing commercials.) However, before he could finish his first non-pun, he is whacked into the Rejection Portal by Toilet. In "Rain On Your Charade", After a long, intense pause, Soap is eliminated with a new record of 2,663 votes with Nickel in second at 1731. Soap had a blank-ish yet shocked reaction. She then at first starts saying it "was a mistake", but switched to a short speech about forcing people to do something and listening to your heart, then she walks backward to the Rejection Portal. In "Kick the Bucket", Balloon is eliminated by 5 contestants including himself. Suitcase said she was so unsure of herself. However, MePhone4 surprised Nickel announcing that it was a double elimination, which shocked Baseball. Nickel revealed that Balloon voted for himself and then Nickel said his final words and Toilet kicked into the portal. Then Balloon walked into the portal which led to Suitcase crying and means she misses Balloon. Trivia *Instead of using Anime Studio, all animators are using Adobe Flash for Season 2. *Bomb was apparently removed due to his speech disorder being viewed as offensive. *Taco is the only Season 1 Contestant who has not re-appeared at all in Season 2, until episode 9. **A scavenger hunt was set up by AnimationEpic for the fans to complete to find out a season 1 character in season 2. **This video was eventually erased by user "Post DeDe". ***A while later, TheTGrodz uploaded a video revealing that the character was actually Paintbrush, confirming them officially for Season 2. *While Baseball was unofficially confirmed in an Ask Adam video, he was officially confirmed to be in season 2 in Paintbrush's confirmation video, as "+ Baseball.", which appears at the very end of a split second. *Marshmallow was the first female contestant confirmed to be in Season 2. *Ironically, almost all the members of Team Epic, except Paper joined Season 2, while Balloon was the only member of Team Chickenleg that joined. Crowdfunding Campaign https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/741873383/inanimate-insanity-the-animated-series References Category:A to Z Category:Inanimate Insanity Media Category:Season 2 Category:Seasons